


(I'll give you) All of Me

by whenineternal



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenineternal/pseuds/whenineternal
Summary: Jaehyun feels unworthy of Hansol's attention since the elder is much more experienced and thoughtful. Sometimes Jaehyun wonders if he can offer Hansol anything at all. (Prompt fill)





	

It is still a little daunting being in Hansol’s apartment when the other isn’t there. Despite having let himself in with the key Hansol gave him and doing nothing but sitting curled up in the big, cosy armchair and watching reruns on the modest television, Jaehyun still feels like he is intruding. Maybe it is the fact that the apartment is actually a size liveable for more than one person, or it is the Postgraduate Diploma tacked to the wall in between two tall book cases. It could be how Hansol’s fridge and cupboards are full of healthy foods to make actual meals out of instead of the frozen pizzas and instant meals and cup-a-noodles Jaehyun keeps in his dorm. The pictures lining the wall separating the living room from the kitchen, of Hansol’s family and his graduation and his colleagues from more than one work party and the one of him and three others at his best friend’s wedding, tells stories of the life Hansol has led already. A life that for a long time didn’t include a twenty-year-old university student.

It’s not that Jaehyun wants to implement himself in every part of Hansol’s life, that would be unhealthy and really; a recipe for failure, but it is as if he is watching a stranger’s life in this apartment whenever he has the time to study it.

Jaehyun has no pictures on his walls, only a phone camera filled with silly selfies, food pictures (he takes one every time he and Hansol cooks together) and hundreds upon hundreds of pictures taken by his friends when they’ve stolen his phone that he really should get around to deleting. He is more than two years away from getting his own graduate certificate, if he even gets that far, and then it won’t be half as impressive as the one hanging between George Orwell and William Blake (who even reads William Blake these days?)

He knew from the beginning that getting into a relationship with an older man would mean their life experience would be different and that they would have different priorities to match and that has never been a problem. Hansol never treats him like a child, never makes him feel like his opinions aren’t valid or that he has nothing to bring to the table, he is only ever sweet with him. And Jaehyun knows that, despite what the clean space and the intelligent books stacked in his shelves and on his bedside table would have you believe, Hansol is a socially awkward ball of randomness and silly only pretending to be a fully functioning man. And they go well together. They like the same tv shows, have the same taste in music and they both prefer staying in to going out, _and_ they’re of the same temperament. While conversation flows easily between them they are both as comfortable with silence and they agree that the best thing is to be curled up together under a blanket watching a movie while trading small kisses and whispering to each other.

They’re sweet, Doyoung and Ten would say sickeningly so, but Jaehyun will stick with sweet. It sounds perfect really and Jaehyun feels that way too, most of the time.

But in moments like this, when he has the time to _really_ think and the only distraction he has is the mug of hot chocolate that burns against his skin, he can’t help but feel as if he _takes_ more from this relationship than he gives into it.

 

Hansol can always help him when he is stuck on an assignment, whether it is with knowledge or simply empathy because he knows what Jaehyun is going through. Jaehyun can’t do the same for him when he has a tough time at work. All he can do is be a source of comfort and help ease the burden off Hansol’s shoulders and even that he doesn’t seem to be doing a very good job of lately. He might be in university and he may have passed the two-decade mark, but Jaehyun knows very little about working life that is anything but shift hours at a corner store. He never knows what to say.

Worse than any of that though, is how impossible it is for Jaehyun to fit into Hansol’s inner circle. His best friend from school, the one in the wedding photo, his wife Seungwan and two women from his work place are the ones who make up that, and Jaehyun has not a single thing in common with any of them. The women, Bae Joohyun and Kang Seulgi, like him well enough, but they, as opposed to Hansol, treats him like a child to take care of. Taeil, the best friend, is always painstakingly polite, but he has been less than subtle about his opinion, not of Jaehyun in particular, but his relationship with Hansol. He doesn’t like it.

It is the topic of discussion between the two of them whenever they don’t think Jaehyun can hear them, and Jaehyun hates it every time Hansol escorts his friend to the door with a tense squareness to his shoulders and silence like a brick wall between them.

His age is the problem, and that he is a university student, he isn’t in the same place as Hansol and doesn’t have the same attitude towards monogamy and commitment. That last one hurts a little, but mostly he is offended by the insinuation. He might not have a lot to offer Hansol, but he loves him and can’t bear to think of ever being unfaithful. He still hates being the cause of tension between the two though. Taeil is Hansol’s oldest friend and Jaehyun is a kid that Hansol was kind enough to give a helping hand to one February morning not even a year ago. Compared to Taeil whose friendship is solidified in the bedrock of Hansol’s life, Jaehyun is the alluvium, the soil driven to cover it by the rushing river that has been their relationship so far. They have been together for barely nine months, probably a long time for any other kid Jaehyun’s age, but it feels insignificant when he thinks about all the experience Hansol already has. He still remembers the chill that trickled down his spine when Hansol told him about his previous boyfriend, or fiancé as it were. The fact that his boyfriend almost got married, or rather, performed a civil union, was the cherry on top of the ice cream sundae of experiences and hardships Hansol has been through that Jaehyun is too young to empathise with.

He has had one relationship before and that was when he was sixteen and all they did was go to the movies and make out behind school buildings for a few months before they broke up. His first sexual encounter was with his best friend during Doyoung’s fresher’s week when he dragged Jaehyun along to get piss drunk for the first time and that nearly broke their friendship up. Then Doyoung met Ten and somehow everything worked itself out, but apart from all that Jaehyun had only dramas and romantic comedies to base his understanding of love on, and that’s neither healthy nor right.

 

He takes a sip from his chocolate and hums when he finds it finally has the perfect temperature for drinking and takes another, larger swallow. His lips curl at the corners when he lifts the mug up to his cheek and presses the burning ceramic gently against his skin. He always gets a little happy whenever he drinks hot chocolate, remembering back to nine months ago when he had struggled through a sudden snowfall on his way home and had ducked inside the first coffee shop he saw. It had been relatively empty, only the barista and a cashier, a couple sitting at a table and a man standing by the pick-up counter, and he had bumbled his way to the counter and eagerly ordered a large hot chocolate to go. It was only when he went for his wallet that he found his pockets empty and his backpack just as lacking off any kind of money. He was about ready to leave, and he was probably pouting like a little child, when an arm came between them with a five-thousand won note between two slender fingers. He had turned to the man, completely stupefied, and had been met with a subdued smile and large, warm eyes as the stranger said; “you look like you could need it.” The deep voice had caused a sensation in his stomach and he had barely been able to stutter out his gratitude as the man paid for his hot chocolate.

Not a moment later he had made a fool of himself by overreacting when he realised that without his wallet he wouldn’t get inside his dorm until Sicheng was finished at the dance studio, but Hansol had introduced himself and offered to keep him company as the blizzard raging through the streets didn’t seem to be letting up. He left that little coffee shop feeling warmer than he ever had, clutching the little slip of paper with Hansol’s number on it tightly in his fist, and ever since that day, hot chocolate has held a special meaning to Jaehyun. They went on their first date three days later.

After two months of getting to know each other Hansol had introduced him to his family, which to him was Taeil and his wife.

(Jaehyun has yet to meet Hansol’s actual parents, but from his understanding of their relationship, he isn’t sure if he even wants to. Hansol may have a picture of them on his wall and calls them every other week, but the effort is all one-sided and Jaehyun can’t help but resent them a little for making Hansol frown the way he does after every failed attempt at reconciliation.)

Taeil was hesitant from the beginning and even if he still hasn’t let up on expressing his doubts and worries about the longevity of their relationship, he does try his best to get along with Jaehyun and so Jaehyun does the same. However, as opposed to with Hansol, he has nothing in common with the thirty-one-year-old financial advisor, starting with the man’s occupation. Jaehyun finds the title alone dreadfully boring and doesn’t understand how Taeil can, with good conscious, spend his days advising business moguls with deep pockets how to best use their substantial wealth. In turn, Taeil questions him, as often as can be considered to be within the boundaries of politeness, what he is expecting to do with his music degree once he finishes university. Jaehyun wants to teach, preferably young kids, even though he lacks the confidence in himself that he will be any good at it. Hansol gives him that confidence every time he says he believes in him though, another thing he feels grateful to the older man for.

Hansol does so much to build him up that the doubts placed upon him by other people cease to matter, and that is something Jaehyun will never be able to repay him for. Even so, the chasm separating Jaehyun and Taeil is deep and as much as Hansol tries to be the bridge between them, it is a difficult gap to breach. Jaehyun hates himself for being the reason for the frown on Hansol’s face at times like that. He wants to blame Taeil and his cantankerousness, but it has come to a point where Jaehyun feels like he has something to prove and that makes it impossible for him to take their forced interactions with only a sweet smile painted on his face. Whatever Taeil may have said in one of their more heated moments, about his ripped jeans and his acoustic guitar, Jaehyun has in turn made some less than friendly remarks about his stiff attitude and where he could shove it. It is so unlike him to be so rude that he surprised even himself when those words came out of his mouth. That is the only time Hansol has been disappointed with him, but even when Jaehyun wanted him to say something and treat him like the child he was being, Hansol only tried to understand and soothe the ruffled feathers of both people involved. He really is too good for Jaehyun. Maybe that is what Taeil sees as well.

 

The sound of a key jiggling in the keyhole and the doorknob turning can be heard over the low volume of whatever show is on at the moment, and Jaehyun smiles despite himself. It is late evening already and Hansol has been working overtime again like every other day this week, so Jaehyun is not at all surprised when he hears the door open and close and then nothing more for a long time.

The lights are on so he knows Hansol is aware of his presence and when the man gradually makes his way into the living room, his path marked by the heavy thunk of his briefcase hitting the floor and the more muted sound of his shoes being kicked off and his woollen coat pooling at his feet, Jaehyun places his mug on the side table and tugs the blanket free from under him. Hansol stops in the middle of the living room and looks at Jaehyun for a long moment and then he takes a deep, shuddering breath through his nose and lets it out in one big gust through his mouth. He looks undeniably tired, his black hair is ruffled and his eyelids are heavy, but he is smiling and it is that same subdued one he had given Jaehyun on their first meeting. The one that exudes so much warmth despite its subtle nature. An apt representation of Hansol’s person as a whole, Jaehyun thinks.

Jaehyun reaches out with his arms and Hansol walks with heavy feet across the floor to him and slowly sinks into the armchair with him. They move around a little to fit Hansol’s bigger frame against Jaehyun’s and end up sitting with their chests pressed together and Jaehyun’s legs thrown over Hansol’s. Jaehyun wraps an arm around Hansol’s back to cover him with the blanket as well and the elder hides his face in Jaehyun’s shoulder and breathes in his comforting scent.

“Welcome home” Jaehyun whispers and Hansol wraps his arms around his trim waist and they curl even closer together. They stay in that position, unmoving, for so long that Jaehyun starts to think Hansol has fallen asleep when suddenly the man places a light kiss against his throat and lifts his head.

“Are you staying for dinner?” he asks and his voice, though always deep, is gruff as if he hasn’t used it in a while. Jaehyun runs his fingers through the man’s hair and Hansol breathes deep in and out of his nose and his eyes fall closed while he enjoys the petting. Jaehyun hums in the affirmative and kisses Hansol in the middle of his forehead and places little pecks along his brow while the elder hums contently.

“Are you staying the night?” Hansol asks next and Jaehyun tips his chin up to kiss him and mumbles a yes while he nibbles gently on Hansol’s lower lip. Hansol hums deep in his chest and tugs him even closer, if that is at all possible. He seems devoid of energy and is heavy in Jaehyun’s arms and his face and hands are still cold from the outside, but he still smiles when Jaehyun curls his legs up and wedges his right arm between his side and the back of the armchair to hold him properly. Hansol grips Jaehyun’s ankle with one hand to support him and tilts his head back so their mouths can meet in a lengthier and more satisfying kiss.

Jaehyun feels so at ease in Hansol’s company that any thoughts he previously entertained melts from his mind as if they were never there. He runs his fingers through the other’s hair and dips his tongue into Hansol’s mouth and the elder lets out a moan that is loud enough to startle him, but dripping with so much contentment Jaehyun feels warmth settle in his stomach.

 

“How was your day?” Hansol asks after a minute. Jaehyun licks his lips and Hansol kisses him chastely.

“It was alright, I haven’t actually done much.” Jaehyun spent most of the day in his dorm room, sleeping in and then playing his guitar and singing, until he left a little over an hour ago to come here. He has no lectures on Fridays so his weekend started the night before with Doyoung and a couple of his friends at the bar, getting passably wasted and then going slightly crazy with the karaoke.

Sometimes he feels like he is living two lives, one with his friends where he is a twenty-year-old student and one with Hansol where he is, in the simplest terms, just Jaehyun.

Doyoung knows all parts of him, from his most boring hobbies to his moments of head-banging, binge-drinking wildness, but Ten and Johnny and Sicheng and Taeyong, they know only parts of him, and in the same way Hansol only knows parts of him too. Jaehyun has no delusions about suffering from dissociative identity disorder or anything of the sort, but he tries his best to fit well with Hansol, to make conversation that they both can follow and enjoy. He can talk as much as he wants with his friends about whatever pub crawl this society or that is planning for Christmas, because it interests him. With Hansol he talks about his music and his family and how he misses them, and most of all about how he is terrified if he will even make it through his degree. He doesn’t mention nights at the club a couple blocks from the dorms, or dressing up for Halloween and hitting bar after bar in Hongdae and getting so wasted he can’t see straight. Not because he doesn’t think Hansol would accept it, because he knows the older man has plenty of experience in doing the same thing, but because he doesn’t anymore. Hansol is past that phase and Jaehyun is still in it and it is just another reminder that there are so many factors in play that should make it difficult for their relationship to work. And yet it does.

“How was yours?” Hansol only sighs and his fingers tighten in Jaehyun’s shirt.

“Can we eat later?” he asks in lieu of answering and Jaehyun strokes his hair back from his forehead and looks down into his eyes. He smiles and untangles himself from Hansol and gets to his feet. He has an idea of what it is Hansol wants and when the older man takes his outstretched hands and lets Jaehyun hoist him on his feet, he immediately steps in close. Pulling Hansol’s arms around his hips Jaehyun then wraps his own around the elder’s waist and tilts his head to the right and dives in for a more intense kiss than the ones they previously shared. Standing up like this Hansol is just a tiny bit taller than him and it feels so much better on his neck not having to stretch it so much, so Jaehyun gladly pulls at Hansol’s suit jacket and runs his tongue over the elder’s cheeks while they kiss. Hansol pulls him closer with a firm hand in the middle of his lower back and raises the other to run his fingers through the hair at the back of Jaehyun’s head, fisting it gently as the kiss grows more heated. Hansol has his own way of taking control when he wants it that to an outsider might not look like much, but to Jaehyun it tells him exactly what he needs to do. By the way he is holding him, Jaehyun can feel how badly Hansol wants him, how he needs to lose himself in Jaehyun and work the stress and all the frustration out of his system.

His entire body feels stiff in Jaehyun’s arms, much like how he was when he first entered the apartment. Riddled with tension from too much work and too much uncertainty. As the company Hansol works for is going through a merger his workload has about doubled in the last few weeks and he works every day under the threat of being one of the many who will be let off at the end of it. While the merger to some is like the yellow brick road to Oz, for Hansol and anyone below the 25th floor it all feels like being caught in a whirling tornado. And it shows in his eyes and his voice and the lethargic way he moves.

He is so exhausted and at the same time so tense with pent up energy and Jaehyun badly wants to be the one to take the lid off on the pressure and set it free. And he knows just how he wants to do that.

 

As they are kissing, Jaehyun undoes the single button on Hansol’s charcoal-grey suit jacket and tugs it gently from his body. The jacket falls into the blanket in the armchair and Jaehyun starts pulling on the elder’s belt, unbuckling it and tugging it free from the hoops, tossing that into the armchair as well before taking Hansol’s hands in his.

“Let’s take this somewhere else” he says as he rubs his thumbs over the back of Hansol’s hands. They walk to the bedroom in silence, only their fingers linked between them as Jaehyun leads the way, but once inside Hansol steps up close to Jaehyun’s back and slips his hands under the younger’s thick knitted sweater and strokes his warm skin. He breathes in deep with his nose in Jaehyun’s hair and Jaehyun relaxes against his chest and lets Hansol take his time smelling and feeling him as he wants.

His fingers fall to Jaehyun’s trousers and the button is popped and the zipper lowered at a languid speed and then the heavy fabric is pushed over Jaehyun’s hips and falls to the floor. He holds onto Hansol’s forearms when he steps out of the trousers and kick them across the floor and Hansol wraps his arms properly around Jaehyun’s waist as their mouths meet over the younger’s shoulder. After a moment Jaehyun turns in Hansol’s arms and starts on the tiny buttons on the other’s white dress shirt, undoing them one by one while Hansol strokes gently over his hips and butt with his fingers. It is so quiet in the room; the only sound is the slight drag of fabric over skin and their muted breath and Hansol looks as if he might fall asleep standing up. His eyes are lidded and his lips slightly parted, but he is focused on Jaehyun with startling intensity and when the shirt is unbuttoned and Jaehyun pushes it off Hansol’s shoulders he can’t help but wrap his arms around the older man’s neck and kiss him deeply. Their mouths move lazily against each other as they slowly shuffle across the floor to the tall bed in the middle of the room. Once Jaehyun’s leg bumps against the edge of the mattress he pulls at Hansol’s undershirt and throws it away the moment the elder is free of it and then goes right back to kissing him. Hansol keeps his hands on Jaehyun’s waist, caressing the skin and gently gripping his hips, letting Jaehyun set the pace.

After another long kiss Jaehyun steps back and Hansol’s hands fall limply from his body to hang at his sides. He looks even more rumpled now than he did before, but there is a healthy rose to his tan cheeks and his eyes are gleaming, a far cry from the dullness that veiled them only minutes ago. Beautiful, Jaehyun thinks and he can’t help but stare for a moment, to take him in. When Hansol finally blinks Jaehyun is tugged out of his trance and fixing his face into a wide smile instead of the loose-lipped, heavy-lidded expression he held before, he climbs onto the mattress and sits on his knees in the middle of the bed. Hansol joins him after a moment and Jaehyun silently orders him to lie down with his head on a pillow and his legs outstretched. Once he is in position Hansol reaches out with a hand that Jaehyun takes as he balances on his knees and crawls over to him to settle in a straddling position on top of Hansol’s body.

Their mouths find each other easily when Jaehyun leans forward, pinning Hansol’s right hand to the pillow beside his head and twining their fingers together while his free hand lands gently on the elder’s chest. He rolls his hips once and Hansol grips his thigh with a strong hand. Moans mingle in between their mouths only for a short moment before Jaehyun sits up, straightening his back and settling his ass into his lover’s lap. He licks his lips as he looks down at Hansol and then grips the hem of his own sweatshirt and pulls it over his head, leaving him in nothing but his boxer shorts. Instantly after having thrown the item to the floor, his hands fall to Hansol’s dress trousers, unhooking the clasp and lowering the zipper with nimble fingers. He shuffles down the bed a little before taking hold of the hem of the trousers as well as the boxers underneath and pulls both items down Hansol’s legs at once. Once they are off he pulls impatiently at Hansol’s socks and when the older man is fully naked he crawls quickly back up the bed to kiss him again. Hansol grips his hips with both hands and pulls him down against himself and grinds up into him and the moan that spills from the elder’s mouth brims with long-needed relief and such contentment Jaehyun feels a little bit of pride bloom in his chest. Hansol slips his fingers into Jaehyun’s underwear, followed by his palms as he pushes the fabric down and cups his cheeks and Jaehyun fumbles awkwardly around until he can kick his boxer shorts off his left foot. When their bodies meet again they are both fully naked and the feeling is exquisite, hard flesh rubbing together and coarse hair tickling skin as they grind against each other. Something small and round hits Jaehyun’s hand and his fingers grip around it, knowing without seeing that it is a bottle of lube and without much fanfare he sits back and coats his own fingers in the gel. Biting down on his lower lip he slips one finger inside himself, keeping eye contact with Hansol all the while, and moves it in and out and in small circles to loosen his muscles. He makes quick work of it, enduring the sting as he stretches himself with experienced fingers.

 

When he pulls his fingers free Hansol is about to tear open a condom packet, but Jaehyun closes his fingers around the elder’s and shakes his head.

“Not tonight” he says and Hansol happily throws the condom somewhere to their right and they share a little laugh before Jaehyun squirts more lube into his palm and covers Hansol’s cock in it. He moves slowly as he rises on his knees and moves Hansol’s cock to rest against his sphincter and with a deep breath in he starts to lower himself down on it. It is a hard push at first, but once the head slips inside him it is all too easy to take the rest of the length as well. Once he settles in Hansol’s lap, their bodies connected completely in the most intimate way, they both breath in long, steady inhales and exhales. With Hansol working so much overtime it has been some time since they last had sex and the abstinence only serves to heighten the experience for them both.

Hansol keeps his hands on Jaehyun’s thighs, rubbing along them in a soothing manner, and Jaehyun smiles down at him as he starts to move. He sets a slow pace of rising and falling, moving carefully so Hansol’s cock doesn’t fall out of him and gradually they come into a rhythm of give and take, moving in tandem with thrusting and rolling hips. Jaehyun steadies himself with his palms flat on Hansol’s chest and his head hangs limply between his out-stretched arms, lashes fluttering and mouth hanging open. The pleasure is starting to overwhelm him and his body is only moving from the sheer force of habit as Hansol’s cock drags near constantly over his prostate.

After nearly a minute of Jaehyun only rolling his hips over Hansol’s crotch, not moving an inch off his cock as he gasps in exhaustion, Hansol pushes himself up and takes hold of Jaehyun’s body and carefully turns them around. Once Jaehyun’s body hits the bed he lets his head fall back and he moans contently as Hansol lifts his legs to wrap around him and starts moving against him. Jaehyun tries to hold onto Hansol while the older man thrusts into him at a faster pace, but his hands are unable to grip neither hair nor flesh. Instead his hands fall limply to either side of his head and his fingers dig weakly into the pillow. He can barely hear Hansol’s voice near his ear, gasping his name and a collection of short words of praise and adoration. He is barely aware of what Hansol is doing as he fucks him. The pleasure has him caught in a haze where time has no foundation and all his worries have lost their meaning and all he is aware of is his own heart beating loudly in his chest and the physical sensation of Hansol’s cock sliding in and out of his body. It builds slowly to a momentum and then pushes him over the edge and into an orgasm and his body clenches down on Hansol’s cock and spills his semen from his cock to coat both their chests and slowly bring him back into reality.

When he opens his eyes Hansol’s face is so close to his and the expressions of absolute bliss on his face is followed by the feeling of warm cum coating his insides before they collapse together in satisfied exhaustion.

Hansol buries his face in Jaehyun’s neck and breathes him in, holding himself up with shaking arms so not to crush his lover under his body.

“Sorry, I meant to pull out” he says once he has caught his breath and moves off of Jaehyun, carefully pulling out of him and swiping a hand over the younger’s ass when his cum leaks out of it. Jaehyun only shakes his head as he watches through fluttering eyelids as Hansol climbs off the bed and walks to the ensuite on unsteady feet. He comes back after a minute with a warm wash cloth he uses to clean Jaehyun and then disappears back inside the bathroom to dispose of it. When he crawls back into bed he tugs the comforter down and helps Jaehyun under it and then curls around him, pulling Jaehyun firmly against his chest.

“That has to be a new record” Hansol says with a little laugh once they have settled and Jaehyun nuzzles his nose against the elder’s Adam’s apple before asking, “how long?”

Hansol yawns and then mumbles, his voice thick with exhaustion, “almost twelve minutes I think”

“Really? Felt much longer” Jaehyun whispers and lifts his head to look at the clock on the nightstand behind Hansol. It is useless to do so now of course, but he does it anyway. It is only half ten, but he is so tired he can’t think about anything but going to sleep.

“Thank you Jaehyun” Hansol whispers suddenly after a lengthy silence. Jaehyun moves to look up at him, but Hansol clutches him tighter against his chest and presses his mouth into the top of his head to keep him still.

“Thank you for always being there for me,” he continues once Jaehyun has quieted down.

“You always know what I need, exactly when I need it and I,” he stops and breaths harshly through his nose a few times before pressing his lips to Jaehyun’s temple.

“I need you in my life Jaehyun, I love you,” the words rush out of him in a quiet hush and as soon as they do Jaehyun feels his shoulders relax as the small yet constant worries he carries around evaporates, leaving his heart feeling light in his chest. It is as Hansol said about him, without Jaehyun having to voice his troubles, Hansol knew what it was he needed.

“I love you too” he whispers against Hansol’s throat and curls his leg over Hansol’s hip and they lie in quiet for the rest of the night and falls asleep still in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked writing jaesol and I hope whoever prompted this is happy with what I've done with it:)
> 
> And also, this was written for Hansol's birthday!


End file.
